Why?
by CherryMintAzzule
Summary: Karena kamu adalah malaikat yang dikirim Kami-sama untuk mengabulkan doa kami./ An Uchiha Family fic XD RnR?


Sarada mendapat tugas dari gurunya di akademi. Ia diminta membuat esai tentang 'Hidup dan apa saja yang ingin aku lakukan di hidupku'. Tak seperti biasanya, tugas ini membuat Sarada bingung. Bagi gadis kecil berkacamata itu, hidup bukan sesuatu yang selama ini ia pusingkan. Ia bahkan belum pernah berpikir tentang mengapa ia terlahir di dunia ini.

Saat kelas berakhir, Sarada memutuskan untuk bertanya pada orangtuanya.

**Why?**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by CMA**

"Kaa-san."

Seorang wanita cantik berambut pink sebahu yang sedang merajut menoleh ke arah pintu. Di sana, anak perempuan satu-satunya tengah berdiri dengan satu tangan memegangi kusen pintu.

"Ada apa Sayang? Sini, duduk dengan Kaa-san." Melihat aura kegelisahan yang jarang muncul nampak melingkupi Sarada, dengan lembut Sakura memintanya mendekat dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Dengan tenang Sarada duduk di hadapan Sakura, menatap jalinan benang wol berwarna biru gelap yang mulai mengular membentuk syal. Tanpa gadis kecil itu sadari, ibunya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sepertinya ingin bilang kalau syal ini agak berantakan, iya kan?"

Sarada tersentak dan menggeleng gugup. Duh. Bagaimana ibunya bisa tahu? Yah... ibunya memang mahir dalam beberapa hal, tapi merajut bukan salah satunya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kaa-san memang masih terus belajar dari Bibi Hinata. Kau kenal dia kan? Anak laki-lakinya seusia denganmu."

Sebuah silangan urat timbul sesaat di jidat Sarada yang serupa dengan ibunya. "Hn." Ingatan tentang kejadian di akademi saat Bolt berlarian di dalam kelas dan menyenggol mejanya hingga kotak pensilnya jatuh dan isinya terhampar di lantai membuat Sarada kesal kembali.

Tapi itu tidak penting untuk dipikirkan sekarang.

"Kaa-san."

"Hm?" Sakura mengangkat pandangannya dari syal di tangannya dan menatap lurus ke mata sang anak yang sedang menatapnya dengan ketenangan ganjil. "Oke, Sayang. Tanyakan saja."

Sarada tersenyum tipis, mensyukuri kemampuan ibunya untuk mengerti tanpa ia harus pusing mengatakannya. Hal yang sama juga sering terjadi antara ibu dengan ayahnya. Entah mengapa Sarada merasa itu memang menjadi spesialisasi ibunya untuk memahami mereka berdua tanpa banyak bicara. Jadi kemudian Sarada mulai bertanya.

"Kenapa aku hidup?"

"A-apa?" Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Kau bertanya kenapa kau hidup?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Ya.. yah... Kaa-san bisa saja menjelaskannya secara ilmiah tapi Kaa-san rasa bukan itu yang kau maksud, kan?"

"Sebenarnya Shino-Sensei memberi tugas untuk membuat esai tentang hidup dan apa saja yang ingin aku lakukan di hidupku. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa aku hidup di dunia ini."

Sakura terperangah sesaat dengan penjelasan anaknya. Sesuatu dari cara bicara putrinya membuat Sakura khawatir ia benar-benar dewasa sebelum waktunya hingga menanyakan hal yang bahkan tidak ia pikirkan saat masih seusia Sarada.

Sakura meletakkan rajutannya ke sisi tubuhnya yang lain dan meminta Sarada mendekat ke arahnya. Dengan satu tarikan lembut, ia membawa putrinya ke atas pangkuannya.

"Kaa-san?" tanya Sarade heran karena Sakura malah memeluknya saja. Ia senang sih, tapi bingung juga. Ibunya memang tidak jarang memeluknya, tapi ini tetap saja aneh.

"Nee..." Sakura mendongakkan wajah Sarada hingga dua pasang mata beriris beda warna itu saling bertatapan. "Saat Kaa-san memelukmu begini, apa kamu merasa senang?" Sarada mengangguk polos. "Apa kau merasa takut?" Sarada menggeleng. "Kau suka Kaa-san memelukmu begini?" Sarada mengangguk lagi.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud Kaa-san? Aku bingung." Bibir mungil Sarada mengerucut sedikit.

"Haha. Tidak ada. Kaa-san hanya suka memelukmu saja." Sakura sekali lagi memeluk Sarada dan mencium jidat yang menjadi _trade mark _keduanya.

"Kaa-san!"

"Baiklah, baiklah... " Sakura terkekeh sebentar. "Jadi... apa tadi pertanyaannya?"

Sarada cemberut dan mengulang pertanyaannya dalam satu tarikan napas. "Kenapa aku hidup?"

"Oh..." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Itu karena Kaa-san dan Tou-san ingin bertemu Sarada."

"Ingin bertemu denganku?" ulang Sarada yang dibalas dengan belaian lembut di pipinya.

"Benar sekali. Itu karena Kaa-san dan Tou-san sangat ingin bertemu dengan Sarada sampai-sampai Kaa-san dan Tou-san memohon pada Kami-sama untuk membiarkan Sarada turun dari surga."

"Turun dari surga?" Sarada semakin bingung.

"Iya. Sarada adalah malaikat yang Kaa-san dan Tou-san minta untuk menjadi anak yang akan selalu kami sayangi."

Alis Sarada benar-benar mengerut. "Jadi aku ini malaikat?"

Sakura benar-benar dibuat tertawa melihat wajah bingung putrinya yang mirip sekali dengan sang suami. Sama menggemaskannya dengan Sasuke yang sedang dalam mode polos.

"Dengar, Sarada. Sarada adalah malaikat yang dikirim Kami-sama untuk mengabulkan doa Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Kami sangat ingin melihat Sarada hingga kami terus berdoa setiap harinya." Dan berusaha pada malam harinya, Sakura menambahkan dalam hati. "Saat Sarada ada di perut Kaa-san untuk istirahat sebentar karena perjalanan dari surga sangat jauh, Tou-san selalu mengajak Sarada bicara. Apa kau ingat?"

Sarada diam untuk berpikir. "Aku rasa aku memang pernah mendengar Tou-san bicara padaku saat aku tidur."

"Iya. Sarada tidur di perut Kaa-san. Setiap hari Sarada makan makanan yang sama dengan Kaa-san dan kadang membuat Kaa-san terkejut dengan tendangan kecilmu."

"Aku menendang-nendang di dalam perut Kaa-san?" Sarada terlihat kaget. Ia nakal sekali kalau begitu. Pasti perut Kaa-san-nya sakit.

"Haha. Itu sama sekali tidak sakit." Sakura menenangkan Sarada. "Sebaliknya, Kaa-san sangat senang. Karena Sarada waktu itu belum bisa bicara, itu adalah cara Sarada mengatakan ke Kaa-san bahwa Sarada sudah bosan tidur di perut Kaa-san."

"Harusnya aku bisa bicara saja." Sarada nyeletuk dengan polosnya, membuat senyuman Sakura melebar.

"Malaikat yang baru turun dari surga biasanya tidak bisa bicara."

"Kenapa? Kan mereka malaikat. Mereka ajaib kan?"

"Tentu saja mereka ajaib. Kau ajaib. Tapi Kami-sama sengaja membuatnya begitu. Tidak bisa bicara, tidak bisa berjalan, tidak bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri seperti saat di surga."

"Kenapa?" rasa penasaran Sarada semakin besar.

"Karena Kami-sama ingin memberi Kaa-san kesempatan untuk menyayangi Sarada dengan cara mengajari Sarada bicara, menangkap Sarada saat belajar jalan dan hampir terjatuh, serta menjagamu sampai kamu bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri."

"Kaa-san mengajari Sarada bicara karena menyayangi Sarada?" itu tidak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja. Karena Kaa-san ingin Sarada mengerti kalau Kaa-san bilang 'Kaa-san saaayanggg Sarada', artinya Sarada harus membalasanya dengan..."

"Sarada juga sayanggg Kaa-san." Melengkapi ucapan Sakura, Sarada memeluk leher ibunya penuh sayang dan tertawa-tawa. Sepertinya ia mulai mendapat pencerahan untuk esainya.

Sakura tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tentu saja Sarada tidak melihatnya. Ia hanya merasakan elusan tangan Sakura di punggungnya yang membuatnya nyaman. "Benar. Begitu. Itu yang ingin Kaa-san dengar."

"Aku paham sekarang." Sarada melepas pelukannya. "Tapi aku rasa Kaa-san lah malaikatnya."

"Eh?" Sakura tertawa. "Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Karena Kaa-san selalu menyayangi Sarada. Bahkan saat Sarada memecahkan vas bunga yang Tou-san bawa sebagai hadiah. Saat Sarada sakit, Kaa-san bahkan tidak tidur untuk menjaga Sarada. Setiap hari mencuci, memasak, membuatkan bekal, menemani Sarada main, semuanya..." Sarada menghitung dengan jari. "Cuma malaikat yang sanggup melakukannya tiap hari."

Sakura tertegun sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. Andai Sasuke tahu, ia pasti akan sangat iri karena Sarada mengatakan itu padanya.

"Jangan lupa mengatakan hal itu juga pada Tou-san. Karena ada juga malaikat yang bekerja mencari uang."

Sarada tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan katakan saat Tou-san pulang nanti. Sekarang aku akan bantu Kaa-san merajut syal. Itu untuk Tou-san kan?"

Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya. "Kau bisa merajut?"

"Tentu saja. Bibi Hinata mengajariku saat aku bermain ke rumahnya."

Sebelum Sarada sadar dengan yang diucapkan, Sakura sudah terlanjur menyeringai.

"Hmm. Kaa-san tidak tahu kalau kau suka main ke sana. Apa kau mau menceritakannya?"

Sarada kehilangan kata-kata akibat tatapan jahil nan menyelidik milik ibunya. Wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga.

"Su-sudahlah. Ayo kita merajut syal. Malaikat juga bisa masuk angin," kata Sarada asal, mengacu pada ayahnya.

Sakura masih ingin menjahili Sarada tapi pada akhirnya ia membiarkannya saja. Akan lebih seru jika melakukannya bersama Sasuke. Ia akan melihat dua orang tsundere beda gender itu saling mempertahankan pendapat. Sarada, tentang kenapa ia bermain di rumah 'temannya' dan Sasuke, yang akan memberondong anaknya tanpa jeda tentang aktivitas 'terlarang' itu tanpa menjelaskan apa yang salah selain ketidaksukaannya dengan pikiran akan berbesan dengan sang Hokage ketujuh.

Sakura terkikik geli dengan pemikirannya sendiri dan memeluk Sarada sekali lagi sebelum menurunkannya dari pangkuan. "Kaa-san sayang kalian berdua."

Sarada mengedip bingung untuk sedetik sebelum mendengus dan maju untuk mencium pipi Sakura. "Sarada juga sayang Kaa-san."

**A/N : Haha. Menulis ini rasanya menyenangkan. Mungkin saya akan buat full version dengan Sasuke juga XDD what a sakinah mawaddah warohmah family XDDD Ah. Denger-denger, Sarada mau punya adik ya? Cowok loh katanya. Yosh. Tak tungguin.**

**Thanks for reading. Any review?**


End file.
